Super Bloopy Galaxy
by Master Pencil
Summary: Mario thinks too much, Rosalina is as plain as ever, Toads are dumb, and the galaxies are wild in this Galaxy parody of cosmic proportions! I changed my pen name, used to be Goomba G. Goomington.
1. Chapter 1 Bad Star Bits and Evil Yogurt

**Super Bloopy Galaxy**

**By Devin The Writer**

Every hundred years, a huge comet would fly over the Mushroom Kingdom, raining down many colorful star bits that would crash onto the ground.

It was that time again as Mario received a letter from Princess Peach to invite him to the Star Festival, and he stared outside at all the beautiful, little star bits falling down to the ground with sparkling grace. So with a rush of excitement, he dashed off into the starry night to join all the other toads in the fun.

But there was a catch. They had to collect star bits, but avoid the other star bits while they were doing that too. This proved to be a very difficult task, since many of the toads were happily collecting star bits, but were getting knocked in the head at the same time.

"Hi there Mario, it's a great night out isn't it?!" one of them said as a big, chucky piece of star bit struck him in the head. "Whoa, that felt so soft, like a heavenly touch to wake me up from my euphoria of this wondrous happening."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Now don't-a get too carried away," he told him.

So as he walked through the small town, he witnessed more clumsily toads getting hit in the head as he made his way toward the town square. "Nothing could-a go wrong tonight…BOOM!"

Just as he set foot on the square, a huge fireball swallowed half of the town. The surprise attack kept on coming, but Mario just stared dumbfounded at how such happy things could go wrong all of a sudden.

Giant airships began to fly toward the town, firing their cannonballs relentlessly like they wanted the star bit-bashed toads to get a little bit more of a whack on their head, and Mario tried to escape the chaos as toads were trapped in crystals.

"Huh, how can there be ice with fire?!" a toad exclaimed as he stared at his crystallized buddy that was staring at him with a terrified, yet cute, look.

The guard toads that were supposed to protect the place were running away, since their little spears were toys compared to the bigger-than-life airships of doom. One of them came very close to the castle, and Bowser the Koopa King himself came up to the top to see the princess and her shivering servants behind her.

"Princess Peach, you are invited to attend my wonderful little trip to see the creation of my brand new galaxy! This party is over!"

Like sorcery, lighting struck from his hands as the mother of all flying objects blotted out all the stars. It was a huge UFO, and it positioned itself over the castle, the town now experiencing a close encounter of the Koopa kind.

Mario stared at it with complete dread, but harnessed enough courage to run to the castle, even though he kept stumbling over all the holes in the ground. But he still managed to reach the entrance as the UFO's lasers began to make clean cuts in the ground, and the airships hooked big ropes onto the castle. But suddenly, one of the chains got loose and fell into the big lake. With sounds of cursing over from the airship, it came back and latched onto the castle.

As they toke the castle up, some tree roots began to follow the castle too, leaving a tangled mess on the bottom. The UFO noticed this and shook it very hard so the roots would fall off. The castle was taken into outer space, and Mario was as sick as ever.

Trying hard not to throw up, he than wondered why he could breathe. But that was short lived when Kamek arrived out of nowhere.

"So long plumber, you've clogged our pipes for too long!" With a high laugh, he shot Mario off the platform.

"Mario!" she cried as the small luma she was going to give him suddenly sprang to life to follow him.

He was pretty much convinced he fixed his last pipe. So he let the gravity do whatever for him as he felt himself crash land onto something as he slept.

Mario was now asleep on a small, round planet. A luma tried to touch him to wake up, but he never could. So the luma kept poking him until he finally woke to see himself on this small planet, and followed the luma to see the others.

"Let's play catch! If you catch all of us, we'll tell you where you are!" said the luma as he and the others turned into bunnies. The bunnies then disappeared and Mario was left scratching his head.

"Why-a is it everybody gives me these-a little tasks all the time?" he wondered. But he began the the search anyway, since there was no going forward without finding them.

He spotted one hiding in the grass, and chased it al around before flinging a star bit he found earlier to stall it.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed as he caught it while it hesitated.

"Cheater!" the bunny complained as it turned back into a luma.

"I should have hid in the crater," it mumbled. For some sneaky reason, Mario thought another one of those was in the crater. So he went looking inside the same crater the bunny was talking about, but he lost his footing and fell into it to come out the other side, revealing a retreating bunny. Mario chased him until he snagged it to make it turn back into a luma.

"I should have hid in the grass," he mumbled, and Mario got his sneaky senses back. This time, he tried searching the grass until he saw the last bunny come out for him to snatch.

"You-a all are too easy and-a gullible!" he said triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"Well, you-a told where your-a hiding buddies are!" They thought about it for a while.

"You think too much on too many things," said the one on the right.

A shining light lit up as a big structure appeared on the top of the planet, and Mario looked around to where the thing came from.

"Go up there to see Momma!" said the first yellow luma. Mario curiously went up the steps to see a beautiful, young princess floating on top with a bright glow enveloping her.

"Close encounters and airships of doom have befallen on us, just as much as it did you," she told him. With a flick of her wand, she caused magic dust blew everywhere.

"Not intended," she said quietly. An apricot luma appeared to hover above Mario.

"Whoa, what's-a this fellow?" he asked. But he burst inside him and caused a rush of energy to flow through him. "Yippe, I-a feel ten-a times better now!" he cheered.

"May the stars shine down upon you," she said to him as she slowly floated up into the starry sky.

"Ghost?" he said with a tone of fear. A large star appeared in the middle.

"Jump on in!" said the luma.

"Are-a you kidding me?! That-a thing looks as flimsy as ever! And it-a spins like it's-a fragile!" he replied.

"Just jump in!" the luma said impatiently. "You think too much!"

"Never-a go wrong sometimes with-a that," he said as he stuffed inside. With the powers the apricot luma gave him, he blasted off to the planets as he stared around frantically.

Landing on a small planet, he saw a big, scary black hole underneath, and he didn't want to think where it led to. So he picked up the pieces really carefully, and the Goombas around the place gave him a hard time, but he assembled the pieces and found the path to the other little planets. He saw a big, intimidating Goomba, but all he did was spin it around to nab the key.

"He's-a so big, he's-a all nice and soft!" he scoffed as he freed the captive luma.

"Hurry, hurry here!" it told him as it slipped down the pipe. He followed it inside to arrive in a big, steamy chamber.

"I'm-a burning up!" he complained as the steam blew and the electrical platforms moved around.

"That horrible machine is sucking the energy off that Great Star!" said the luma as they stared at the huge, decayed star. "It's making… something."

"It's-a yogurt probably!" Mario suggested. "Evil yogurt with swirling… just get it," the luma groaned.

So Mario pressed the buttons on the sides of the room, and than walked around the machine as the buttons that Mario was on began to dismantle it. The swirling "yogurt" disappeared as the star was restored to its golden glory. Mario toke it to rocket out into the space, obviously freaked out.

But as he got closer to a huge building, he liked all the intense flying, and the giant star immediately collided into the dim core to instantly power up a piece of the place. The lights were back on as many lumas suddenly appeared.

"Yah, no more candles or sleeping!" cheered a blue luma. "The blackout is over!"

The mysterious girl was standing in front of Mario.

"Thank you for restoring our power," she thanked him.

"What's-a this place?" he asked. "The comet" she answered. Mario stared there all confused. "Wow, how did it-a stop?"

"This comet passes here every 100 years," she told him.

"Wait, so you're-a old?" he replied.

"No, but recently, we stopped here all of a sudden, and entered a deep hibernation," she explained.

"Which was why I was getting tired of sleeping," said the blue luma as it passed by.

"Those that toke your special one have discovered the ability to travel through space when they stole our energy supply," she continued. Mario glared at the thought, the evil Bowser causing trouble all the time, what was he going for this time?

"Please, I have a request, go and collect the power stars, so we could collect enough power to go to the center of the universe." She said.

Mario was really interested in that, the center sounds like a really cool place to be, and what an important place for the tyrant Bowser to reside in.

"Alright, I'll-a do it!" he declared as he ran off. But he tripped on a book a luma was lying around, and fell into the terrace.

"Good luck… I hope," she said quietly.

"Old woman," said the black luma with a laugh. "You have to watch out for those star bits!"


	2. Chapter 2 Gravity and Octoroks

Mario was flying through space to a big collection of planets that made up the Good Egg Galaxy. Swooping to the first planet he saw, he made a very hard landing that shook the ground and gave him serious leg cramps.

"Ow," he mumbled as he surveyed his surroundings.

The first thing that caught his eye was a pair of creatures scuffling side to side, glaring at him with bright, yellow eyes. He inspected for a minute, but for some reason, they never approached him.

"Humm…"

They looked familiar somehow, but Mario just did not know. Soon though, it finally hit him.

"Octoroks?!" he exclaimed. They turned to each other with confused looks. Suddenly, another thought hit Mario.

"Don't-a spit rocks at-a me!" he said as he ran away toward the edge.

Before he could stop himself, he stumbled over to see a tall tower. This made him curious, and he turned back to jump on the other side. He than placed both his feet on each side, and he smiled at a new, better thought.

He started to jump from one end of the planet to another, and gravity suddenly became cool again, until he felt his stomach sickly lurch. Making an uncomfortable face, he made his way up the tower, not even noticing the more cool effect of walking up walls. A luma was waiting up there a little impatiently, and Mario braced himself for more fun.

"My friend's waiting ahead, hurry!" he said as he twirled around to turn into a blue star. This made Mario feel that weird feeling again.

His thoughts this time were how non-life the luma became. By that, it meant that somehow, a living object had become a non-living object. So Mario, being curious as always, poked the star a little. But all it did for him was spin a little lightly.

So he tried squeezing himself inside (which disturbed him for a naughty reason) and with great magic he blasted off to another launch star, which toke him to a smaller planet with rolling boulders.

After braving Petey's cousin Dino, who was being insane with his evil baby laughter and hot-headiness, Mario felt like he was getting tired of all the running around and collecting stars. One time, he came upon a huge luma.

"I'm starving!" he said as rudely as ever. Mario, a little miffed about upset lumas anyway, tried to fetch a bunch of star bits.

"Give them to me!" it squeaked angrily. Mario only blasted a solid line of star bits that continued to fill up the luma more and more, until he got so big that he exploded into star dust.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

Finally, he was exploring the galaxy deeper, and discovered the hiding place of the boss.

"This-a looks bad," he mumbled as he came up the side of the lava pool.

Almost immediately, tentacles sprang up and revealed a huge, angry octopus head.

"King Octorok!" he exclaimed. The monster was confused. But he shook out of it and spat a green coconut at him.

"Say, you-a have tropical taste!" he said as he hit back to him in the head. King Kaliente shot fireballs at him.

"Fiery rocks, oh no!" he exclaimed as he jumped over. He than spat another coconut, and after Mario hit it back, King Kaliente deflected back.

With his old tennis skills kicking in, he hit back the coconut to smack him again, making him red with fury.

With a great splash, a bunch of blue fireballs came out of the lava and bounced toward Mario, and he used his tennis skills again to smack the coconut to the big octopus, causing him to collapse under the lava. This caused a star to come out to Mario. The Good Egg Galaxy stars were all recovered.

"And I-a didn't need a shield either!" he happily said.


	3. Chapter 3 Tickly Deeds and The Toads

As Mario flew to Honeyhive Galaxy, he stared around the sky-colored space and thought about how outer space suddenly turned to bright, blue sky. He landed hard on the soft ground to stare at a colony of cute bees working around with their honey. One of them was swinging his bucket too hard, and the honey ran onto another bee's wings.

"Oh no, a bee's nightmare!" he exclaimed as he struggled to fly around.

"Huh," Mario blurted. The group turned to him.

"Ah! Don't-a sting me!" he cried as he ran away.

He stumbled upon a mushroom colored like a bee, and he instantly transformed into Bee Mario.

"What the?!" Mario exclaimed as he looked at himself. "I-a feel all… cute!"

He started buzzing up a ledge, and started to slowly like all this cuteness.

Later he came to see the Queen Bee, and she was too busy scratching herself silly.

"A great crisis has come! Solve the problem of all this itchiness!" she pleaded.

Mario felt uneasy, and, to his discomfort, he began climbing all around her waistline.

"Oh! That tickles!" she giggled. Now he felt worse. Finding five little star pieces, the awkward ordeal was over… finally.

"You have shown great bravery!" she told him. He felt like saying Mama Mia more than ever now.

When he left the queen's planet to the top of one of the huge trees, he landed right in the middle of a Toad group hanging out.

"AH! It's a giant bee!" the red toad cried as his headlight shined right on Mario's face.

"Ow! Get-a that away from me!" Mario complained as he struggled to run away with his numb legs.

The Toads pulled out fly swatters and attacked Mario as he was getting blinded at the same time.

"YOU MUST DIE!" the red toad yelled fiercely.

Mario tripped over a sleeping Toad, and he woke up suddenly.

"Who has awaken me?!" he asked hotly.

"That Italian-sounding bee over there," said the blue Toad with glasses.

"Mama Mia," he finally groaned.

"You will die!" he said coldly as he gave him the ugliest face possible. He pulled out a big, state-of-the-art pesticide gun. Mario jumped off the tree just as a toxic gas passed over the place where he was.

Returning to the Galaxy later, he saw a big tower with big mechanic beetles moving around.

"Those Mandibugs have taken over our tower!" the guard bee said with disbelief.

Mario stared at the enemies, there was obviously no way their little spears could do damage on their big, metal exteriors. So when Mario reached the top tower, he saw a mother bug and a baby riding on each other. The bug spotted him and charged like a bull, making Mario jump over it to squash the baby.

That infuriated the mother, and she glowed bright red as she charged again. The bug didn't turn red just to show her anger, Mario could feel the red metal steaming with heat.

So instead of burning his bottom with a ground pound, he just tricked the thing into running off the tower and into the scary black hole below, where the powerful force exploded it into thousands of pieces.

Mairo was glad for his win, but when he returned to the galaxy later, he found the whole Mandibug colony invading the place. This made Mario think it was boss time, and he was right when he flew to a planet with a single tree.

Almost immediately, a giant mean-looking insect appeared and gave a crazy battle cry.

"You-a look like something some naughty kid would make in a boring art class!" Mario exclaimed.

The battle was easy, since Bugaboom's bombs were predictable to avoid. The star was Mario's as he grabbed it to leave the galaxy.

When he got back to the observatory, he saw the Toad Brigade hanging out at the garage.

"Mario!" they cheered. All he did was give them a dirty look.

"You-a all are blind you know that?!" he snapped. They suddenly looked ashamed.

"...Yeah... That escape from the crazy airship of doom left us hyper I guess," said the red toad. "But anyway, we're going to help you search for power stars, so count on us!"

He turned to the lumas working on their spaceship.

"What a beauty, what should we name it?" They began to think up names.

"I believe we should call it _Shroom Warrior,_"

"_Flying Mushroom of Science,"_ said the blue Toad with glasses.

"_Mushroom Diamond," _said the green Toad with the pick.

"_Squadala," _mumbled the yellow Toad in his sleep.

Mario knew these names were all too weird, but he also knew they would hardly agree on one name, so he came up with an idea.

"_Flying Squadala Mushroom Shroom Diamond Warrior of Science?" _he suggested.

"Yeah!" they cheered. And from that moment, they would be nice helpers for Mario… hopefully.

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy Long Legs and Mad Bills

Mario arrived at the first big battle for the grand star.

He knew there was going to be trouble, since he could plainly see the huge, scary looking robot on the other side of the metal planet.

"So conveniently-a placed," he mumbled as he flew to his big fight.

He crash landed a lot better this time, and alarms immediately went off.

"I-a knew it," he grumbled. A small ship flew into view, and Mario heard some ridiculous laughter could only belong to a low-life, little punk, Bowser Jr.

"There's no way some lousy, blue-collar plumber like you could get the grand stars!" he retorted. "Go crush him Megaleg! Prevent him from getting your precious, little star!" And with that, the punk kid flew away with half-hearted laughter.

Mario felt he was in big trouble, since he knew exactly who Megaleg was. To his horror, giant stomps rocked the whole planet as the giant robot got out of its little slumber and fired Bullet Bills at the tiny red ant below him.

"Hello Daddy Longlegs," he moaned.

But he didn't have time, and he ran like a horse as a bullish Billet Bill with blood red eyes of insanity chased him around the metal surface. He tried dashing up the big robot's legs, and alarms went off as the lights turned red and even more angry Bullet Bills chased him. Mario scrambled to the big enclosure on the robot's head, and he looked around frantically to see the Bullet Bill's eyes flashing with demonic red. He jumped out of the way as the deranged bullet blasted the metal shield, and alarms went off again as cannons suddenly appeared.

"Mama Mia," he moaned.

Blasts and explosions filled his ears as a swarm of enraged Bullet Bills chased him all along the big, metal head. They were swinging their arms around like they wanted terrible punishment on the little plumber, and he stared at the precious, little star in the dome. It was big and decayed, just like what the evil yogurt did to that other, and he suddenly got a surge of determination as he jumped over the fence to allow one of the insane Bullet Bills come over and smash the thing.

The grand star returned to its golden glory, and the robot started shaking violently.

"Uh oh," Mario mumbled. Megaleg exploded, and Mario was sent falling to the metal planet below to fall painfully on the ground.

The grand star floated above him, and he had to wait a little while before he touched the star. He gave the star a little slap, and it rose into the air to come down on his shoulders. Mumbling irritably under the star's weight, he muttered as he flew back to the observatory, where Rosalina was just standing there as usual.

"Thank you," she replied. "The fountain galaxies are now open."

Mario just stared at her funny as he went to the fountain area to go on more enjoyable trips.


	5. Chapter 5 FSMSDWOS and Koopa Wizards

Space Junk Galaxy was a junkie's paradise. Other than the little rocks, there were all kinds of random junk like toasters, scarecrows, confetti, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, and a _Mario Is Missing_ game cartridge.

"Were am-a I?" he asked himself in disbelief. He just continued through it all, until he saw the _Flying Squadala Mushroom Shroom Diamond Warrior of Science_ float to his location with the Toad Brigade captain on top.

"You won't believe this Mario! I'm actually sticking to the FSMSDWOS without falling!" he told him with glee.

"Uh, that's because the-a FSMSDWOS has its-a own gravity" he told him. "Oh, and-a one thing."

"What is it?" he said.

"Get-a that light out of my eyes!" he complained.

"Sorry," the toad apologized.

Even though the galaxy was as peaceful as it can get, it was later shattered by the airships of doom, which crashed a whole bunch of tennis balls and popsicles to intervene with Mario's adventuring.

The plumber had already left the galaxy to come back to see this going on, and he landed on the FSMSDWOS to see the captain, this time facing away.

"My men got captured in those ships! I would go in myself, but I'm too busy at the moment!" he said with fear. Mario wasn't fooled of course.

"You're afraid are-a you?" he asked.

He nodded yes, but he quickly sputtered, "But this gravity won't take me anywhere!"

So Mario arrived on the airship, and a Magikoopa was there to give him a warm welcome… literally.

"Hey! Don't-a flame my pants!" Mario complained as he dodged a fireball.

"Do you want to move on?" he asked.

"Well yeah!" he replied.

"Too bad, I'm an evil Koopa wizard!" he proclaimed. "WIZARDHEIMER!"

He raised his scepter in the air as lighting flashed, scaring Mario senseless as he ran away toward a purple airship. Giant, gray octopuses sprang up, and Mario threw Koopa shells at them so he could dash to the ship.

Once on board, an evil Koopa witch appeared, and cackled at the plumber.

"Witchy splictchy itchy dicthy, I want you to fry so you can DIE!"

Her weird chant sprang up great balls of fire, so much that old 50's music was being played by a show-offish Magikoopa in the corner.

"Oh, music contest I-a see? Well play cooler music!" Mario ushered.

Kamella summoned up a bunch of Magikoopas so they could dance to Abracadabra, and Mario really liked the good stuff.

"Not-a bad, but I-a got even better!" he began to swing to side-to-side, and they all knew what was coming up as they plugged their ears.

"Swing your arms from side to side… shut up!" a magikoopa interrupted.

"No joking! This is serious! Give us something that will really blow our socks off!" complained one of them.

Mario thought about what it was, until the answer came when the FSMSDWOS arrived with the yellow toad on top with a big radio started playing none other than Rick Astley.

"Not the Rick-Roll! Nothing survives it!" Kamella wailed.

She began to spin around, the blaring lyrics destroying her scepter to free the star.

"Thank you Yellow Toad!" Mario told him.

"You, Mario, are the hero of Mushroom Kingdom!" the yellow toad exclaimed as he flew away with the spaceship.

Mario grabbed the star, and later fought against Tarantox the spider, which words couldn't describe how annoying the poison globs of green were to Mario, but the sling pods were fun, just had to get used to the stupid landings after being slung.


	6. Chapter 6 Bombs and Crazy Tops

BattleRock Galaxy was hard, rocky, dusty, and somewhat intimidating.

But what made it difficult for our hero Mario though, was that that this heavily fortified, laser guarded, cannon shooting fortress housed evil, little critters that are bad just to stare at.

They were Tops… childish tops of danger.

But before he had to face them, he had to help a robot clean up some trash with bombs.

"Bombs? You want it?" Mario asked as he flung them at the piles of scarp metal. Once they were all gone, the robot jumped with joy.

"Hooray! Now when I have to take the trash out, I'll just BLOW it up!" it exclaimed.

However, it was not the satisfaction of blowing stuff up that Mario came for, it was the fight with the leader of the dastardly toys of doom that he wanted a piece of.

He approached the place where the monster was located, and saw the object zoom around from the air, like it was waiting for someone to spin around with. Once Mario jumped in, the top maniac himself, TopManiac, came down to release his sparkly razor blades and opened his glaring, yellow eyes of top craziness.

Mario only had to shove the mad toy into the electric laser, and it was shocked enough to cause to summon some of its less-but-still-evil friends to appear for some action. So Mario just spun them aside, and pushed TopManiac into the trusty laser again to be set alight, and explode into dust.

The power star appeared, and Mario nabbed it to go back to the observatory for the next big challenge.

_Author Note: Just to let you know, there will be short, long, and moderately long chapters, so just be aware. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7 Pesky Plumbers and Hot Sauce

Now came the big moment.

Mario now found himself in a hostile area of space where it looked like Bowser's castle got thrown into deep space and was chopped up into a bunch of big pieces.

He had to deal with troublesome gravity that pulled him into a tailspin with all the different directions, and he jumped on top of a platform to be lurched around by the switching of gravity that annoyed his stomach even more.

A big tower was upon him, and as soon as he approached the place, Bowser jumped form nowhere and fired fireballs like crazy. Mario hurried up the stairs as the mad Koopa King continued to destroy the bridge, and Mario reached the area out of breath.

"I have you now you pesky plumber!" Bowser grumbled.

He roared as he magically summoned gravity to take the two of them to a ball full of stuff that was churning something just as dreadful as that evil yogurt.

"Evil hot-a sauce?" said Mario.

Bowser began to stomp the ground, his feet somehow causing electric waves to move across the ground that Mario jumped over. He than jumped high into the air so he could try to smash the pesky plumber with his big, scaly feet, but Mario jumped away as Bowser smashed the blue window with the evil hot sauce inside.

The sauce must have been really hot, since Bowser's tail was burned as he started to run around, his hands frantically holding his flaming tail.

Mario snuck behind the unaware Koopa King, and he smacked his bottom to cause him to roll around the ball with pure dizziness.

Mario gave him another whack as he floated back to the tower beaten, but not defeated.

"Looks like I chose the right guy to be my nemesis," he laughed.

"Some blue collar, jumpy guy with-a moustache?" he said confused.

Bowser only shook his head, and using his sorcery skills again, disappeared into space.

The grand star appeared, and Mario had an easier time to hold it on his shoulders. He blasted it into the core, and Rosalina smiled at him.

"Good job," she said. "Now the kitchen galaxies are open."

Mario walked away to the kitchen, still confused over Rosalina's plainness, but was still looking forward to eating lots of meatballs and toast in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 Sparklies and Trespassers

After stuffing his face with all the pasta you could imagine, he flew toward Beach Bowl Galaxy with a very full belly.

The first thing he noticed was all the water spilling out of the "bowl", and he wondered how the galaxy remained suspended in water.

His landing rumbled his stomach, and he jumped over the wooden platform to a penguin standing on a small island.

"If you need help swimmin', just ask us penguins, we're nice," he told him.

Mario thought he was staring at his full belly.

"If you need instructions, on how to be polite, check out the enclosed instruction book!" Mario told him as he handed him a fancy instruction book.

"Awesome! Petunia ought to go out with me now!" he exclaimed as he dashed off into the water, where it was soaked.

"NO!" the poor penguin cried.

Mario made his way toward the big, important looking penguin on the small pier.

"My students are distracted by the sparklies!" he told Mario. He stared into the water to investigate.

The penguins were just floating down there, staring at the pieces of a launch star with faces of hypnosis.

"It's so pretty," said one of them. Mario jumped into the water and snatched it for them to come back to life.

He than had to get one out of an annoying clam, a big scary eel, and a ledge to assemble the flimsy star. The plumber than blasted off into the upper areas of the planet to discover that he was suddenly perfectly dry.

"Now that's-a cool!" he said with relief. He saw a giant coin, and touched it to cause a line of musical notes to start playing.

He started following the notes to create the Mario Paint song, and a 1-Up mushroom appeared that he toke by pushing a button to make a deck magically appear. He than got the star trapped in a crystal.

The next time he came back, the teacher was holding a swimming test.

"If you get the golden shell, it's an automatic A for you!" he told Mario. So he dived into the water, and saw a group of penguins swimming around with one holding the gold shell.

"I need that A bad!" he told his friends. "All I need is a good grade for that test and I'll pass!"

Without warning, Mario whirled the shell out of his flippers, and went up to see the teacher.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to get that!" he exclaimed as he got out the star.

"Say, are you even in my class?" he asked him.

"Uh… no," he replied. The same group of penguins came up to the ground to give Mario furious looks.

"Trespasser! To the lock down cave!" the teacher cried as everybody swam away with Mario making it away with the star.

Mario would come back later to make friends with the penguins again by giving the penguin student his much needed A, and he went to a crazy planet where thomps crashed around the stone paths. Mario was sent running around the place with dizziness, and found the last star in yet another crystal.

"I-a wonder where Luigi is around here?" Mario wondered.

He would find out where… at a very ghostly place.


	9. Chapter 9 Luigi and Tonsils

Poor little green guy. He had to enter the haunted mansion by his own, this time, with no trusty vacuum. No, he thought he could "wiggle" through this mansion, bypass any dastardly Boos that would torment him in the bowls of the dark halls, and snatch the star that waited around the bookcases of a shady room so Rosalina could give him a cookie. No, he was wrong, and now, he had to have…

"HEEEEELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!"

Like a super hero it came, help flying to the rescue. Landing on the little piece of land that would lead to the dreaded mansion, Mario stared at the long road to the Ghostly place.

"Hey, why-a is that upside down?" he asked out loud. He figured it was gravity, and so he had to learn the hard way when he was walking on the winding road, twirling him as gravity pulled its punishing lurch on Mario's still soft stomach. The last thing he needed was a rolling chomp coming his way. It was a good thing he jumped while he could.

Stumbling into the mansion, he had to deal with more messed up gravity, reluctance to eating a creepy mushroom with a scary face, and becoming a Boo after finally eating it.

"Do I-a always have to be-a cute?" he asked himself as he looked at the mirror.

Finally, he found Luigi, and floated over the bookshelf so he could see his cheerful, cute face.

"AAAAH! Ghost!" he screamed.

"No Luigi! It's-a me Mario!" he tried to tell him.

"I don't think so! How could he be so…so… cute?!" Mario bowed his head. That was when a light shined on Mario, and he instantly turned into his normal life.

"Oh… it's just you bro," he sighed. "Anyway, I got this star here for you to bring back!" Mario got the star, and went back to the observatory to get his next mission.

The next time he came back, he raced against a freaky Boo with a poorly designed helmet, but it wasn't that he had difficulty trying to get his eyes off of; it was the deliciously juicy chicken legs that his bubble kept bumping into.

"Oh… hear that-a meat bump into-a my bubble!" he moaned.

Next, he made his way to the lair of Bouldergeist, the freaky rock guy. Dodging his big, crusty hands, Mario had to deal with insane black Boos with long tongues that Mario thought would make great weapons for hitting the rock face and he blew him up to reveal a gooey sight.

"Tonsils?" he exclaimed. He thought those Boos would be great for removing them.

"Dr. Mario time!" he declared as he magically transformed into Dr. Mario.

"Hmm… my how red those tonsils are!" he said. The yellow eyes of Bouldergeist turned bright with fright as he tried to float away.

"Time to remove-a them!" He swung a Bomb Boo at his weak spot, and the monster exploded to reveal the star.

"I-a have too many jobs!" he complained as he left the galaxy for the next.


	10. Chapter 10 Volleyballs and Hot Candy

Bowser was now starting to worry about Mario's weird voyages around the cosmos. He was getting many of those shiny stars fast, so he sent his mean son Bowser Jr. to come after him with a whole fleet of doomful airships.

Mario flew to the fleet so he could take its huge Grand Star, that way Rosalina could give him star bit cookies, the best stuff in outer space. Groups of Octoroks, toy beetles, and Koopa Wizards were crawling on each airship, so Mario kept himself busy by jumping on their heads. This was always a good maneuver for the plumber, since their soft heads would be crushed like Playdoh.

"Man, what did you walk on those things?!" a Magikoopa complained as he walked around with a flattened head. But Mario dumped them for the ultimate ride of the cannon, where he blasted himself toward a skinny flagpole while angry Bullet Bills chased him like the red-eyed devils they were.

Latching onto it, he dropped down on the ship's deck with the kind of fun that meant he ran all around the platform like a mouse as cannonballs (that were slow, which made them pretty useless, but still dangerous somewhat) came streaming over like black volleyballs.

When the ordeal was over, he jumped over a Magikoopa to come up into the deck of the last ship of the fleet. That was when sirens went off, and Bowser Jr. in his silly pleasure ship with his dad's head on it laughed like some bully laughing after pulling a bad prank.

"Looking for the Grand Star? You'll have to get me first!" he cuckled. The cannons on his ship fired the same cannonballs with yellow dots on them from the other ships, the black volleyballs. Mario noticed a green Koopa walking around, and he jumped on it so he could use his shell.

"Eat-a this!" Mario exclaimed. The shell smacked against his ship's side, and Mario used another sell to get after him. Now Bowser Jr. was getting irritated, and he turned the ship to the front so the Bowser head's eyes could go red with activation.

"Oh-a dear," Mario groaned as he awaited the ship to attack. The Bowser head fried three balls of flaming hot candy, and Mario jumped out of the way so he could grab another shell.

The flaming, hot candy balls went past, and Mario tossed one at the Bowser head's nostrils. Demonic Bullet Bills and a crazy Koopa Wizard kept Mario on his feet, and he dodged the hot candy so he could fire his last shot, and it busted right on the ship's mouth.

Bowser Jr. flew away with tears as the ship exploded into a spicy mess, and the Grand Star was finally Mario's.

Returning to the observatory, he converted the Grand Star to clean, cosmic energy. "Thank you Mario" Rosalina thanked him.

"The bedroom galaxies are now open." Mario yawned as he made his way there.

"Good, I-a need my beauty sleep," he groaned.


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner and Rabies

Gusty Garden Galaxy was not called Gusty for nothing.

Mario had to find out the hard way as he flew through the wild winds of the seemingly peaceful galaxy that looked more of a windy sky with pretty flowers than anything.

"Mama Mia, this is-a too wild," he complained. The dinky flower he was riding was the most unreliable piece of transportation, and it did not help when he spun with every shove of the wind. The spin song was playing loudly in his head before the flower began to weakly float to the blue abyss below.

Mario immediately jumped off so the handy gravity could take him to the nearest planet. The piranha plats were nasty vegetation in the way of this plumber that was not a gardener, and he would eventually fly off onto a square like maze with one of the star bunnies waiting for him.

"Think you can catch me boing-yoing?" it asked as it ran off without time for an answer. "Don't-a call me names!" Mario told him. He chased the bunny across the maze, and Mario was about to reach the other side until he suddenly ran into a wall of green.

"I-a hate sharp corners!" he complained. Remembering his habit of shooting star bits at bunnies to make them stall, he fired star bits at the little white object so it could be knocked off its feet, but it never reached it.

A whole flurry of star bits were flung at the bunny, but not one of them got it. So Mario, feeling sneaky, turned the other way so he could tick the bunny into running into him. This worked perfectly, and the bunny was up in Mario's arms before it knew it.

"Ah, drat!" it squeaked. The star was released, signaling one of Mario's missions complete.

Now Mario had to investigate a bullying over on one of the rough planets at the galaxy's corner, but he had to use a caterpillar bridge to get to it. He did this by stomping one of the corks sticking out of the huge apples so it could hit the giant caterpillar and create a bridge. Needless to say that that made some nasty bruises on his slim body, and Mario had to be careful to blast off fast from the launch star before the caterpillar would try to bite his little legs.

The monster chasing the star bunny was a really mean brute, and he stared at that cute, little bunny like he wanted to eat some rabbit meat today.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" he asked himself. Before he could find out, Mario ground pounded his spot, stunning him so Mario could spin him away from the bunny.

He shook his head and glared at Mario, and he jumped back in the ground so he could to eat Mario for dinner. He knew his intentions, so Mario ran as fast as he could from the giant mole so he could ground pound again, and the mole was getting really fed up with the plumber.

His eyes glowed moonlight yellow, and his fur even turned to red, making Mario think the worst has come.

"Rabies!" he cried with fear.

He certainly acted that way, because the mole boss was fighting tooth and nail to his location, and Mario used his powerful gluteus maximus to force him into the air, only to make him even more mad, which required another bottom punishment.

"Please, you're inepitence, have mercy!" Mario pleaded.

"After you've scrubbed all the floors in Gusy Garden then we'll talk about mercy!" he repiled. Mario had to think about that for a moment.

"There's-a no floors in Gusty Garden you-a wild animal!" Mario exclaimed.

Mario spun into him, and he flipped over the air mumbling gibberish before he exploded into purple dust of all possiblities of death.

After claiming that star, Mario fiddled around with gravity once more, and it toke him a while to overcome the block trouble so he could come to a crystal with a star. Once he broke the crystal, he went back to the comet observatory so he could get his next trip to another galaxy.

"Time for you to go to Freezeflame Galaxy!" said the black luma. Mario felt confused.

"Ice and-a fire huh?" he said. "How can-a those two elements coexist together?"

The black luma face palmed with his little, stubby arm.

"Just go," he mumbled. Mario flew off to the new galaxy in a sense of curiosity.

"He'll get old before long," he told his fellow lumas, who nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12 Tumblefuzzies and Coexisting

FreezeFlame Galaxy did not have fire and ice coexisting next to each other as Mario first thought.

Ice and fire had their own planets on each side of the galaxy, and Mario had to go to the ice one first. So once he landed on a flat donut made of ice, he saw a little penguin sitting around.

"Think you can catch me old man?" he asked. Mario was attacked by this really low blow. The Penguin was obviously an obnoxious, little punk that needed to be taught a lesson. So Mario used his excellent skiing skills to ski across the ice as if he were Shadow the Hedgehog, and he snatched the penguin so a little victory tune could play. He then started spanking him as the lights dimmed for a second until they opened back up to reveal the penguin sitting on the ice where it cooled his bottom.

"Not bad old man! You have a chance, a slim chance, but a chance!" he said. A launch star appeared over his head, and Mario snickered as he got into it. The launch star spun around like a fan, smacking the penguin in the head before Mario blasted off toward the huge mountain, laughing as he went. An icy slide sent him to the start of the mountain, and he saw the Blue Toad shivering in his spot.

"T-t-t-t-there were s-s-s-some c-c-c-coins down yonder!" he shivered as he spoke.

"Now what-a good would that-a do for around here? There's-a no shopping!" he told him. The Blue Toad looked around, and Mario looked down at the pool.

"B-b-b-but they g-g-g-give you extra lives!" he sputtered.

"Which I-a never figured out," he replied.

Mario would discover the Ice Flower, and once he touched it, he became a walking Mario statue of ice.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. H jumped all around the pool, creating little ice platforms over the water. His speedy actions allowed him to avoid strange, Thomp-like characters that were holding their breath for an unknown reason.

"Why are-a you holding your breath?" he asked one of them.

"Mmmph mumph mumph!" he hummed.

"Come on, spit-a it out," he ushered.

So he did, and a flood of sludge spilled out of his mouth and into the pond, creating concrete.

"No wonder," said Mario.

His trek would take him to a fight with Baron Burr, a giant chuck of living ice, which he defeated by having to spin him around.

"Whoa, getting dizzy," he moaned. Before he could stop himself, he fell into an ice pond, and everything went blurry. He jumped out and stood next to the Blue Toad in the same manner.

The second star was located in the polar opposite of the ice mountain, the fire planet.

Mario had to avoid a bunch of creatures he called "Fuzzies" that liked to roll around the ground so they could try to get after him, but he was too fast. Soon though, he came upon a power up he had not seen in a very long time.

"Fire Mario time!" he declared. The fire flower was his, and he wore his white and red overalls again so he could be ready to roast some Fuzzies. But Unfrotunely, they were only reduced to mere, little dust skeletons of soot, so Mario hereby declared them "Tumblefuzzies."

After coming back to the galaxy later, he saw something that made him want to fall over.

"Coexisting!" he cried out. The ice donut had become a blueberry donut with hot sauce all over it.

Once avoiding the excessive sauce coming from the little suns, he flew off toward a giant block with one side ice and the other fire, and he felt different on each one. He was freezing cold on one side, and sweating hot on the other, so he decided to just be quick about the lighting of the torches, and he flew off to a spot where he saw a long line of floating ice and fire platforms.

With the trusty Ice Flower, Mario skied his way toward the star [that was trapped in a crystal of course] and busted it open to go the next galaxy.

Once back at the observatory, the black luma told him his next destination was Dusty Dune Galaxy.

"Dusty?" he asked.

"Oh no you don't Mario, no more of your logic!" the luma snapped.

He was sent away to Dusty Dune Galaxy, while Bowser was enjoying a pleasure cruise through the galaxies, thinking highly of his master plan.


	13. Chapter 13 Thomps and Fire Chickens

Dusty Dune Galaxy was dusty enough for Mario to explore.

The dusty tornados that spun around the dangerous quicksand gave him a bug push up in the air so he could play helicopter for a few minutes. He did not like how his arms were spinning in complete circles to oppose his joints and shoulders, and when he went inside a pipe to find himself in a sandy passageway; his arms were aching to say the least.

Walking stiffly down the path, a huge Thomp was floating above with a nasty leer on the sandy ground below him.

"_Wait for it…come on… don't be so shy…_HI YA!" he exclaimed. He landed on the ground with such force…in front of Mario.

"Hey Thomp, shouldn't-a you always look to-a the side instead of down?" he asked.

"What was that?! I think that came from the side!" he blurted. Mario only face palmed.

After getting the first star, he had fun at the sand slides, where it felt like a water slide that was really sand. A large planet with a huge hole and more sinister quicksand that Mario landed on more exploration.

Experiencing weird feelings of gravity by going through the hole and onto another side, he saw a few tornados with eyes that Mario thought came from a very unfortunate Koopa that wandered into it. The tornado then probably digested it in its body to where it looked like dry… he stopped thinking about it.

He continued toward the center and smacked his bottom on a switch that sprang something under him. He raced back to see the tower on the other side wondering how something that tall could be hidden in the sand, he grabbed the star and left.

Not surprisingly, he had to scale even more towers and such, and he soon upon a very strange bird.

"Looks-a like it's a fire chicken!" he said. The creature's weird call only continued to prove his point.

"I'll-a make you into a fried-a chicken!" he exclaimed. Dodging the exploding eggs it fired, he spin attacked him. The fire chicken gave its last cock-a-doodle-doo into the quicksand, swallowing it into the yellow abyss.

Towers and underground stars persisted until he finally got his star to go to the next big fight with Bowser.


	14. Chapter 14 Evil Grape Jam and Jello

Bowser's other hideout was even creepier than the broken up expanse of castle last time.

Outer Space became a mushy zone of purple grape jam that would smother that entire fell into it. Mario was not really looking forward to the gravitational arrows that were going to send him around.

There was also certain places where Mario was even more stressed, there were platforms with transparent cubes of purple jello that would snatch unsuspecting prey, making heart-chilling noises that sounded like electrical disturbances as it would erase the prey's body into black granite.

Mario knew this because he saw an unfortunate Goomba fall into the black stuff, squealing pitifully like a wild animal until the evil grape jam erased him like a pencil eraser.

"Scary" said Mario. He explored the Dark Matter Plant like a plumber sneaking through a nasty pipe room with dirty water on the ground.

When he reached the moving platforms with gravitational arrows, and he discovered that he could use the underside of the big plus sign to not go upward and into the grape jam pool on the ceiling.

The switching of gravity happened, and Mario was pulled head over heels to land on the underside of the plus sign. This sudden lurch left him groaning.

"That-a didn't feel good" he moaned. I should have mentioned that Mario ate too many star bits before he came here, and they were very delicious rock candy too.

Mario was soon climbing a case of familiar stairs to the tower's top. Once there, Bowser dropped down from somewhere up in the purple sky.

"What?! What are doing here Mario?!" he asked.

"What are-a you doing here Bowser?!" he asked.

"That's it Mario! I'm going to crush you into star bits!" Bowser exclaimed. He sent Mario up to a planet filled with hot sauce, and Bowser began the battle by waving around the area toward Mario. He used his always useful long jump to get away from him, and Bowser jumped into the air and dropped to Mario's location. At the last moment, he jumped out of the way so Bowser could crash into the hot sauce and run around with his tail on fire.

The rest of the routine was easy, Mario only had to spin him around so he could be launched back to the tower in defeat, where he started laughing.

"Foolish Mario, you may have beaten me now, but my master plan is still in the works!" he told him. And with that, he used his sorcery magic again to go away.

As Mario returned to the observatory with the Grand Star, he wondered what kind of master plan he was talking about, but it was defiantly going to be deliciously evil.


	15. Chapter 15 Fall and Necessary Slapping

Mario obviously knew that Gold Leaf Galaxy was named because of the leave's golden color, but he was more concerned about something else.

"You-a know fall's-a coming here soon right?" he asked one of the bees.

"Nah, it's always like this" he told him. To Mario, it seemed that this place was similar to HoneyHive, but reversed.

The star bunnies were searching for star pieces, and Mario was a little irritated that they were in plain sight yet they couldn't see them. So once he assembled the pieces, he flew off to a large planet with a star bunny wanting to race him. After flinging a star bit swarm of star bits at it, the star was his.

Once he came back, he was dismayed to see the duck bill toys, or the Cataquacks. And he did not like the idea of having to be tossed by them in order to continue on his star hunting.

"Ow, my-a bottom" he groaned after being launched by one of them. The most ridiculous thing he had to do was to _guide _these creatures to where he _needed_ to be launched from, so there was no doubt that this really left him disheartened.

After his second star, he came to see a tall tower with little thunder clouds floating around it. The bees looked like they were in stress, and Mario knew that it was Bee Mario time again. So he climbed up to the beginning of the tower, finding it a little handy that there were spaces in the tower to run into when the troublesome clouds came by.

"_How can-a I stand on clouds?" _he thought. He guessed that since clouds weigh several tons because they hold water, he believed that was the reason why.

When he got on top of the tower, he saw a naughty mole playing with the water cannon. Mario did not like it when bullies power weapons with water, so he ran as fast as he could to the other side as the mole shot giant bubbles at him. He pounded the switch so a useful staircase could spring up, and he hurried up to it so he could ground pound on the mole's protective dome. Not even a hard bottom smash could break it just yet, so Mario tried again, and when it did burst, the mole got rabies and shot his bubbles like a deranged construction worker.

Mario butt-pounded him again, and the cannon exploded, forcing the mole off the cannon and into the hellish black hole below the galaxy.

Mario toke the star and left, glad that he had scored again with the Bee Suit.


	16. Chapter 16 Guppy and Dumb Toads

Sea Slide Galaxy looked to Mario as Loopdeswoop Galaxy as a huge circle.

He landed on a small island with several of the FSMSDWOS crew and penguins standing, but they looked as if they were waiting for something.

"That big bully is ruining all our fun!" one of the penguins pouted. This gave Mario a grand opportunity, because he always wanted to go after the pesky bully. The Toad Captain looked excited too, but he stayed on the pier.

"That hooligan won't let them swim? I'll show him!" he exclaimed. "Well, go-a after him" said Mario.

He looked a little hesitant, and he began walking back and forth. Mario shook his head as he went toward the big orca at the rock arch, and the captain finally had enough.

"I'm going in!" he declared. He jumped into the water, but all he could do was doggie paddle out of the water.

"Brrr! That's cold!" he complained. But it was really warm, so he was only feeling less heroic than usual that day.

When Mario approached the orca, he stared at the plumber a little irritated.

"Now what do we have here? Are you a friend of those penguins?" he asked.

"You-a bet I am!" he replied. He growled with frustration.

"Listen land walker, this water is mine! If you want it back, you'll have to swim through eight rings!" and he swam away to begin the task. Mario chuckled; the killer whale was going easy on him.

"Come on Mario; beat Guppy so we can get our water back!" cheered one of the penguins. Mario had just started swimming when he heard the funny name.

"_Wonder who-a named him that?" _he thought. He spun in the water in order to catch up to Guppy, and he used it so many times, that he was getting dizzy fast, and being dizzy underwater is not good at all.

Luckily, a shell happened to latch onto him, and he was propelling the water like a torpedo, making it through some of the rings. He was going so fast, that he had to avoid not smacking into Guppy's behind, and after a little tour around Sea Slide, a star popped out of Guppy and floated on the same island as before.

As the penguins cheered, the captain was a little disappointed.

"I was just going to be beat him" he told Mario. "Too-a bad" he replied.

Once back in the galaxy again, it was time for a penguin race. But it was not the penguins that Mario was concerned about; it was the toad with the pick that happened to be working on top of a tent of the cannon being constructed.

"It's going to take a while to get the cannon ready. Hang On!" he called to Mario. He raised his pick, and he tore the opening of the tent he was on to cause the whole thing to collapse.

"These-a Toads" Mario groaned with pity.

Just as he expected, the shell made him successful again, and the third star after the second one required Mario to collect a few silver stars so it could make a big, shiny gold one.

"Hopefully the-a stars in the next galaxy will-a be just as easy" he told the Toad crew.

He was soon going to be wrong of course.


	17. Chapter 17 Ugly Toys and Giant Bedrooms

Mario thought he had seen it all, but the weirdest sight came upon him as he flew to a strange galaxy of toys.

"What-a is this?" he said. He looked around the space, feeling like he was in a huge bedroom with toys floating everywhere. A train going around in circles told Mario that this galaxy might be a fun one if nothing unfortunate or random came upon him. But on another planet, he came to see wind-up toys that had an ugly Bowser head on each one.

But the real eye candy was a huge, poorly designed Bowser figure that did not even look like him at all! Mario face palmed and continued up it, since it did hold a precious star.

"Whoever built this-a thing needs to-a be jumped on" he grumbled.

Scaling the ugly MechaBowser was easy; he soon reached the toy's hideous face, where it shot a dinky fireball that Spring Mario [who was having difficulty controlling his landing] jumped over to slam into his head. This caused him to fall into the thing's metal stomach, and the whole action figure exploded as the captive robots stood in shock.

Mario came up to a 8-bit version that himself that made up of platforms and lava, and Mario thought a little bad to ruin it, but he had to have the shiny star for Rosalina's delicious star bit cookies.

So with the last star, Mario had to travel through delicious scenery that made him hungry, and he had to get used to the spring also, which made the journey a little dizzy.

"Gotta stop the-a jumping" he groaned. But it would lead up to a showdown with another naughty mole, and this time he had an electric cannon.

"I'm-a gonna bounce of your-a head!" he exclaimed. He did so by jumping on top of him and slamming onto the protective shell. After a few hits, the mole got his rabies thing going on, and fired his electric attacks with a vengeance. Mario only had to get on top of him again to send him packing.

With the star his, he was glad to make it out of the giant bedroom safe and sound.


	18. Chapter 18 Suns and King Octorok

With the next big battle coming up, Mario flew to a huge sun where he saw a bunch of creatures he hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh boy, Octoroks again!" he said with delight. He was confident enough to taunt an angry Bullet Bill chasing around a chopped-up planet.

"Why-a so angry?" he asked it. "You're-a just mad because you're-a not gonna last any longer, so you're-a just going to be take the opportunity to-a chase me and kill me when-a you die! You-a…ah oh!" Mario dodged a small dome, causing the Bullet Bill to run into it.

A launch star appeared in its place, and Mario went toward the sun to land on several big nets. He hated these because of their tendency to sink in that lava, so he jumped away to where two, big Octoroks appeared to fire their coconuts at him. Tennis skills put into action, he toke the two coconuts back to their owners, and Mario flew up to the sun's top to see a lot more nets, but it seemed pretty familiar.

Obnoxious laughter and a loud alarm followed next, and Bowser Jr. flew in front of the not-so shocked plumber in a badly repaired little ship.

"If you get any more Grand Stars, my dad's gonna MAD!" he exclaimed like a brat.

"King Kaliente, show him your stuff!" and he was gone. Mario felt a bunch of grumbling, and then the beastly King Kaliente or "King Octorok" appeared, and he was darker and meaner looking this time.

In this battle, Mario had to only watch out for his own feet during the battle, but the king was really just the same as he ever was this time. Mario thought that he was only playing around with him, but he was serious, he was sticking to his roots of shooting coconuts and fire balls. He did try to magically rain meteorites from somewhere, but he was still the same guy as before, so Mario creamed him at best.

"I-a must be winning" he muttered to himself. He was still going to have to contend with more difficult stars in the future, but Mario could sense that the time was almost upon him.


	19. Chapter 19 Pirates and Flying Orcas

The main planet of Deep Dark Galaxy was a lonely rock with dark secrets in its bowls. Even the beach where the Toads were camped seemed to be a little too much on the shady side. The torches at the planet's entrance, crackling beside each other, added a sense of wildness to this planet of deadly stillness.

But not even the crew of the FSMSDWOS could be shaken from its stillness, because they were using another crackling fire to drive off the other two, and it could be used for marshmallows.

Stuffing himself into a cannon, Mario licked his lips at the yellow toad's juicy hot dog, but he was blasted into the sky before he could think any more of it. He turned into rainbow colors as he crash-landed onto a planet crawling with Octoroks. So he sped around the planet, knocking them in all directions, picking up all the beautiful, little star bits he could muster.

Taking out the torches as Ice Mario was his next task, and he soon swam down the infamous dark waters that stood still, Mario and several other creatures stirring it in their swim. Once back on land, he saw a ship floating on a little cave pond, and Mario did not even want to think how or why it came there.

Thinking something absolutely amazing would happen if he set foot on it, a huge shape floated down from the glowing moon above. I was the Queen of Koopa Wizards herself, Kamella.

"Oh boy, more music!" said Mario. "Well, my-a DDR skills are still hot, so try me!"

Kamella snickered evilly, and instead of Koopa Wizards, ghostly pirates appeared. Mario jumped back in surprise.

"Ahoy plumber, me mates have a little treat for ye!" said the captain. A dread grew in Mario as he sweated anxiously.

"All righty me mateys! The Pirate Song!" he called to his crew. Mario ducked his head to his knees with terror, his ears plugged.

"Yar-har, fiddle-dee-dee! Being a pirate is the way to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE!" the captain sang.

Mario winced over all the noise, very certain that nobody would come to save him.

But just then, Indiana Jones music played as the FSMSDWOS Captain swung to the ship on a rope, a chain of burnt hotdogs in his hand. He landed on the ship and struck at the pirate ghosts and Kamella with lighting speed, finally shutting them up.

"Hey, I-a needed to do that!" protested Mario. The red toad shurugged his shoulders and left. That was when Mario noticed something.

"Hey! I-a thought you were soft! What's with the-a change of heart?" he tried to ask. But he did not realize that with a strange tale like this, people were going to be let out of their bonds eventually.

Later, the yellow toad was busy playing the Flyswatter Mario Paint game when a water cannon with yet another mean mole appeared all of a sudden.

"Uh oh" he said before running away. Mario only had to break his dome like any other mole to take it out, and they were back to playing games once Mario was sent on his way.

Another strange incident was the discovery of Guppy in the water, and Mario was obviously curious as to why he came here.

"Well its weird really" he began. "I was racing the penguins at Sea Slide when the galaxy went crazy. There was a bunch of airships flying around, manipulating the galaxy that made all flying in the open space you know. It was no easy ride either, I thought I was going to be the universe's first comet orca, but then I landed in this creepy place. And now its mine! So you have to swim through more rings!"

Mario agreed to do it, even though this ring thing was starting to irritate him. But it was easy enough, and Guppy, with his new gravitational flying powers, flew back to Sea Slide.

"About-a time this adventure turned weird" he said to himself. "It-a was actually getting normal for a while."


	20. Chapter 20 Intimidation and Top Maniac

When you look at Dreadnaught Galaxy, you're thinking that it's a part castle, part factory lying on its side.

Mario was thinking the same when he saw it, and it looked as if it was made to be intimidating. So Mario explored the galaxy, and wondered what truly diabolical, twisted monster could create such an imposing fortress.

It would have to have been robots of sheer devastation, most likely working for Bowser to see that his nefarious, tasty plans would move from the destructive mouth to the feasting stomach, the result being a nutritious meal for Bowser and left-over waste of the victims to stink out in space, a sweet treat no more.

Mario was disturbed by all of the black volleyball cannons, and the doghouses of baby chomps. Bowser owned this monstrosity for sure, but what could he use it for?

It would make an effective weapon, and those little chomps would grow up to be big barkers some day, so Mario had to stop whoever was running it quickly.

His answer came on a large, metal platform, and Mario was hardly that intimidated anymore.

"Top Maniac" he groaned. He was easy as ever too, the electrical boundaries were all that were needed to take the spinning top out, and Mario was actually glad the adventure was almost over.

"Bowser must of-a kept his biggest surprise for last" he muttered.


	21. Chapter 21 Heat and Disturbances

Melty Molten Galaxy was a very impressive sight, with the lava sandwiched apart, and long tubes of the lava connecting both of the seas together.

The sight was pretty, but Mario was cooking. Overalls and gloves didn't work in this environment, so Mario traveled through the galaxy in search of stars.

He came upon a tall spire with another star in a crystal. The plumber thought that it looked sturdy enough, and placed one foot at the bottom of the spire.

Immediately, the spire shook and the tall, skeletal fence standing around it fell back from Mario's great disturbance.

"I-a didn't eat that-a many meatballs!" he protested.

But the lava was rising fast, so Mario darted up the spire, dodging ruby boulders that came out like they expected him to arrive.

The star was finally reached, and Mario started to punch the crystal repeatedly, but it didn't make a crack. Panic was starting to take over, and Mario spun himself into the crystal over and over again.

"Break already!" he cried. The luma in his hat popped in and out to see the lava rise higher with every time it popped out.

The crystal finally broke, and Mario nabbed the star so he could get out of there.

A meteor shower blew across the galaxy when he returned, and there was the dreaded ball of balance, with the billboard nagging him along.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go ahead already!" it complained.

Mario hoped a meteor would come along and break him.

The boss of this galaxy was Dino Piranha's even crazier brother, Firey Dino Piranha.

With manical, babyish roars, it fired fireballs at him as he ran in circles for what seemed like hours.

"_It's-a just the final-a galaxy. It's-a just the final-a galaxy" _he reassured himself.

Once and for all, the last star was his, and now our plumber was going to go fight Bowser to save the universe.


	22. Chapter 22 Empire Food and Final Battles

After flying around the observatory for a while, Mario came to see Rosalina about going to the spooky center of the universe.

"Ok, let's go" she replied.

Teleporting to the observatory's top, she cast a bright blue orb to the very top of that place, and Mario and the lumas had to be sheltered in the secret basement for the fun part to begin.

The observatory started shaking, it veered over on its side, and Mario was tossed around inside as the wings were cast on the comet.

Suddenly, the observatory exploded into action, turning into a wild ball of brilliant light as Mario was rocked around its insides, giving the lumas a fun time.

Heading toward the center, the comet soon met the airships. They said hello by firing rockets at the comet, but it did no good against its shiny brilliance.

Mario stumbled and tumbled to the comet's deck, and Rosalina floated down to direct him to the innocent-looking castle of the taken Peach.

He trotted across the path to the castle uncomfortably, and dived into the castle's front as the Koopa flag with Bowser's ugly mug flapped on the castle's top.

The center had a huge sun with torn holes in it, and Mario had to explore several elemental planets before reaching the big brute.

These planets were mostly a breeze for Mario, since he was so good at galaxy hopping that it sort of get into him over time.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were waiting at the top of a long staircase, and after giving Mario a little jumping exercise, the standoff finally arrived.

"Mario, you're just in time to see the creation of a new era! WATCH AND WEEP" he told him.

He watched, but didn't weep, since the sun looked like an orange with juicy holes cut into it.

"With peach at my side, I will create an empire with the power of these intergalactic edibles that I had stored throughout the cosmos. I will rule every delicious corner of the universe. And crushing you is at the top of my recipe!"

Mario and Bowser drifted to the first planet, where Bowser slammed on the planet to create shockwaves. Mario dodged these easily, since they were his old, normal attack. Bowser then turned into a chucky brownie boulder, and tried to chase Mario. While running away, he waited for the perfect time to hit his big head, and did.

After another knock, they were sent to a planet with spiky flowers all over it, and Bowser began shooting fire balls. Mario dodged by using his DDR skills to jump away from the scene. He rolled up into a ball, and Mario stared at the bulbs with interest. He spun one into Bowser, taking the Koopa King all around the place until Mario sent him flying.

Now they were both heading to the real battle, the dreaded galaxy reactor that contained the hottest hot sauce in the universe.

Bowser used every attack in the book, and Mario found it hard to try to focus with all the orchestra music playing like thunder.

"Hey-a choir, I'm-a trying to fight Bowser here! Your-a awesome, but take it-a down a notch!" he complained. It did no good since they were perfectly hidden somewhere.

Bowser jumped high in the air, and Mario knew to take it from there. With one dip in the hot sauce, Bowser ran around the reactor with his tail alight. Mario chased him around before finally cornering him and sending him on his back, where he gave a punishing attack that rocketed him off the reactor.

With a loud roar of defeat, he floated away toward the sun, where the fiery liquid swallowed him whole with a big splash.

"Easiest-a final boss battle ever!" said Mario.

The reactor started to rumble, and the last Grand Star appeared for Mario to grab.

"Now, time to-a get the princess!" he said as he flew out of the sun.


	23. Chapter 23 The Big Bang and New Galaxy

Flying with the Grand Star, Mario saw Princess Peach falling from Bowser Junior's ship. Thinking how much of a bad driver Jr. is, he snatched the princess just in time, leaving Bowser Jr. to fall into oblivion.

"Mario!" she cheered with delight. "Hey! What about me?!" Bowser Jr. protested.

The two of them were flying with the star back to the center's beginning, landing comfortably away from the so-to-be big event.

The reactor was discharged out of the sun, now healing itself as the reactor bustled with sizzling, boiling hot sauce. Crusty pieces of brown chips cracked on top of the crackling hot sauce, and miraculously, Bowser stumbled onto the surface a defeated old brute.

"My galaxy…my empire…this can't be happening" he growled miserably.

The hot sauce reactor started growing size before creating a massive explosion that transformed all of space into a huge vortex.

Mario and Peach were taking a nice, little walk to the castle before Peach was swept out, along with Mario and his luma. They tried to swim their way out of the scene, but the castle and observatory began to float around the ominous center of the vortex as if they were going to be sucked, while the airships were torn into big pieces.

Mario's luma appeared and waved bye-bye to Mario before it left to join all the lumas in the mass event. All of their cute squealing filled the area before the real spectacle started.

The vortex shrank into a skinny tube of energy, swallowing Mario and everything else in the universe in it. Swinging around with almighty cosmic energy, it twisted around, creating what looked like a huge, black luma before it all shrank into a tiny particle smaller than anything ever created. Then, an explosion rocked the universe as the lumas cried out, spreading light and energy in every single corner of space.

After coming too, Mario looked up to see an enormous Rosalina, and tons of loud crying that annoyed Mario so much that he had to cover his ears.

"Those are new stars that will grow up to galaxies, comets, or planets someday," she told him. "Not all galaxies start the same why, but it happens."

"So, you'll see" she concluded. Mario was sent back into another peaceful sleep.

He was lying out in the grass; a butterfly tickled him on the nose before he finally woke up. He stared around to see himself back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Guppy was flying the castle, the bees were flying around splashing honey everywhere, Bowser and the Octoroks were dancing around on the airships, Jack-o-latern Goombas squared danced in the town as Dino Piranha, Queen Bee, and the toads watched, and Cheep-Cheeps were splashing around the river.

Princess Peach came to see the wonderful sights too, and the amazingly tough Bowser woke up with awful muscle cramps.

Mario stared at his pals with happiness before seeing something cool in the sky, a big star with green lights greeted him.

"Yes, all things begin with life, even all of you" said Rosalina's voice.

"Oh" said Mario as he got what she meant. "Welcome! Welcome new galaxy!" he called to the heavens.

Outside of the planet, tons of playgrounds and small planets cluttered space, making for more weird places to explore.


	24. Chapter 24 Unfairness and The Future

_AN: Warning! Spoiler alert!_

That night, celebrations were taking place for the hero of the universe.

That wasn't Mario.

Apparently, the Mushroom Kingdom people were praising the crew of the FSMSDWOS for the rescue of the universe and Peach.

"The FSMSDWOS crew will be the biggest inspiration for toads to come!" said one of the celebrators.

"I want to be just like the captain!" one of the toad boys exclaimed.

"F-S-M-S-D-W-O-S!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"I hear the captain's going to be promoted to captain of the royal guard!" one of the toads told the other.

While the celebrations continued, the crew themselves were lying around a bonfire.

"He's going to be promoted to captain of the royal guard?! But he's the least brave of them all!" said the blue toad to the green one.

The red toad though, was very confident.

"With me as the captain of the guard, no one will kidnap the princess again!" he told some of the reporter toads.

So the real hero, Mario, was sitting in the front of the castle, more sour than a lemon.

"Hey Mario, you've got mail" said the mail toad. Mario snatched it and saw that it was from Peach.

"Say, at least she-a knows I-a was the one who saved her!" said Mario.

"I-a don't recall seeing HIM at the center of-a the universe!" he growled in the direction of the read toad.

"It's ok Mario. Who knows, you just may go to the galaxies again in the future" the mail toad replied.

And at that, Mario stared at the stars, wondering when that was going to be, and what weird things will happen on that future adventure then.

**The End**


End file.
